


Феи и роботы

by winterandmistletoe



Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternative Meeting, Amnesia fix-it, Balca going down, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, So is Selin, kind of, soon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterandmistletoe/pseuds/winterandmistletoe
Summary: Сборник драбблов
Relationships: Serkan Bolat/Eda Yildiz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. У твоих ног

**Author's Note:**

> anyone wants to test their patience and virtue by translating this or another of 20+ (AU/soulmates/Balca shaming/silly fluff/heartbreaking angst/babies/magic/etc) drabbles I've already written? no? shame  
> I would but my will to live and to work is basically zero

Эда Йылдыз, сидящая под столом Серкана Болата между его ног в то время, как он сидит за этим самым столом и разговаривает с кем-то.

Это буквально самая банальная вещь, которая могла бы случиться с ними, если бы их жизнь была ромкомом с временами случающимися горячими сценами, но увы. Эда не находила в этой ситуации ничего смешного или возбуждающего.

Затаив дыхание, она сидела на полу, держась за колено Серкана, который вывернул ногу, чтобы ей было удобнее, и она видела, насколько он напряжен — но не из-за нее.

Она даже уже не помнила, почему они ушли в его кабинет. Просто они, они обсуждали что-то, и так увлеклись, что она едва осознала, что они поднялись по лестнице, что Серкан жестом предлагает ей сесть на диван, а сам прикрывает дверь.

Они перебирали какие-то старые чертежи, которые он вытащил из шкафа, когда в кабинет торопливо постучалась Лейла и спотыкающимся голосом сказала, что здесь Альптекин-бей.

Эда не хотела его видеть, Серкан не хотел его видеть, но только ей хватило фантазии и безбашенности на то, чтобы нырнуть под стол. Серкан с приоткрытым ртом смотрел, как она сворачивается в клубок, прижимая колени к груди, и, опомнившись, сел, или можно даже сказать прыгнул, в кресло, как раз, когда дверь начала открываться.

Она намеренно не слушала, думая о чем угодно, лишь бы заглушить степенный, ненавистный голос Альптекина Болата. О том, что приготовить на ужин. О том, сколько еще баллов ей нужно набрать для досрочной аттестации. О том, что они с девочками давно не пекли кекс. Как она соскучилась по Фифи. О том, что пора искупать Сириуса. О незаконченной картине, которая так и стоит на мольберте, ожидая своего часа. О посаженных ею в маленьких горшочках в квартире Серкана базилике, розмарине и тимьяне, и о том, что он сказал, что места на подоконнике много, и что нет нужды так скромничать.

Колено Серкана, в которое она вцепилась, начало дергаться, Эда утешающе сжала его, а затем и вовсе опустилась на него щекой и прикрыла глаза. Рука, которую он опустил под стол, сначала до белизны сжалась в кулак, а затем расслабилась, и Эда, беззвучно вздохнув, сцепила их пальцы в замок. Его рука, обычно такая уверенная, такая сильная, казалась вялой и влажной от пота, и от этого Эда ненавидела его отца еще больше.

Наконец среди невнятного бормотания, в которое она усилием воли превратила голос, который не желала слушать, повисла пауза.

— Если это все, — процедил Серкан, — то я тебя услышал.

— Тебе нечего мне сказать?

Эда потерлась щекой об его колено, кусая губы и чувствуя, как на глазах закипают слезы. Рука Серкана мелко дрожала, и она скорее угадала, чем ощутила, как он втянул носом воздух, пытаясь успокоить себя.

— Все, что я хотел тебе сказать, я уже сказал. Могу повторить. Я не желаю видеть тебя в моей жизни. В жизни моей матери. Моей компании. Моей семьи. Мне не нужна твоя поддержка и одобрение. Была нужна когда-то. Но ты это время упустил.

Он сделал движение, как будто собирался оттолкнуться и встать с кресла, но опомнился, вместо этого опустив под стол и вторую руку, запутываясь пальцами в волосах Эды, медленно гладя ее по затылку.

— Дверь там, — наконец сказал он. — Скатертью дорога.

Выдержав минуту, Серкан отъехал от стола, медленно встал, выглянул в коридор и, видимо, нашел взглядом Лейлу.

— Ко мне никого не пускать, — хлестко, но не зло, сказал он и захлопнул дверь.

Эда поморщилась, на затекших ногах выбираясь из-под стола, и с облегчением приняла протянутую им руку. Несколько секунд они просто смотрели друг на друга, а затем молча обнялись. Эда вытерла мокрую щеку о его плечо, Серкан подозрительно шумно дышал ей в ухо, похлопывая ее по лопаткам, как будто утешение было нужно ей.

— Пойдем домой? — спросила она шепотом, и он, помедлив, кивнул.

— Энгин проведет собрание, — хрипловато согласился он.

Эда задвинула кресло, получив в ответ слабую улыбку, и они, взявшись за руки, вышли из кабинета.


	2. Балджа Yok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Серкан ждёт Эду, но приходит Балджа

Все радостное оживление покинуло Серкана. Улыбка сползла с лица. Впрочем, опомнившись, он тут же вежливо улыбнулся, заставляя замершие ноги сделать шаг до двери и открыть ее.

— Балджа?

— Добрый вечер, — чуть дернув плечами поздоровалась она, прижимая бумаги к груди. — Я прошу прощения, что так поздно. Взяла твой адрес в офисе, оказалось, сама живу недалеко.

Он кивнул, не понимая, к чему это.

— …Ясно.

— Вот, решила заскочить, надеюсь, не помешала?

— Нет, я… Нет. — Серкан чуть поднял брови, переступив с ноги на ногу, и видимо, вопрос отразился на его лице, потому что Балджа кивнула на бумаги.

— Я сегодня поработала над рекламной стратегией, о которой говорила. Правда, тут рукописные заметки, не смогла по почте отправить.

Она улыбалась. Серкана не покидало чувство, что он все-таки чего-то не понимает, но от того, как она задержалась взглядом на его расстегнутой у ворота рубашке, он пожалел, что позволил себе так расслабиться.

— Замечательно, — с заминкой одобрил он. — Я завтра все просмотрю, тебе не обязательно было напрягаться…

— Может быть, просмотришь сегодня, если больше нет дел? Я бы тогда сразу поправила стратегию, согласно…

О.

О!

Серкан прищурился, складывая руки на груди, шире растягивая губы и чувствуя, что улыбка не касается глаз.

— Балджа, я просмотрю все бумаги завтра. Спасибо тебе большое, но не стоило беспокоиться.

Она, моргнув, заправила прядь волос за ухо, чуть подняв плечо.

— Понимаю, — с низким смешком ответила она, — но я такой трудоголик, боюсь, я просто не привыкла тратить время на отдых. К тому же, ты сам говорил, как важна эта кампания, и…

— Я обязательно просмотрю все бумаги с самого утра, обещаю, Балджа. А сейчас иди отдыхай, это был долгий день.

Она чуть заторможенно кивнула и уже повернулась, чтобы уйти, как ее как будто осенило.

— Да! Вот… — Она зарылась в сумку, вытащив оттуда маленький мячик. — Вот. Не хотела приходить с пустыми руками.

Серкан почувствовал, что его брови медленно ползут вверх.

— Для Сириуса, — добавила Балджа, как будто он мог предположить, что игрушка предназначается ему. И… Сириус?

Для кого-то другого тот факт, что она поздним вечером отправилась в офис, чтобы найти его адрес, выглядел бы куда страннее, чем то, что она знала имя его собаки, но Серкан? Он ощутил, как по его спине пробежала дрожь.

Его вежливая улыбка схлопнулась, как капкан, и, судя по ошеломленному лицу Балджи, она услышала, как звякнул металл.

— Ясно. Спасибо. Увидимся завтра.

Он не знал, что за выражение было на его лице, но Балджа сделала шаг назад, и он, подчеркнуто не взяв мячик, захлопнул дверь.

Какого хрена?!

Балджа все еще стояла за стеклянной дверью, когда он резко развернулся и отправился к холодильнику, вытащил оттуда бутылку холодной воды и одним глотком ее ополовинил.

Что это вообще было? Эда может прийти к нему без приглашения. Мама может. Энгин, Ферит, даже Эрдем, как выяснилось, но женщина, которая знает его два дня?

Да, он не чуял в ней такую же тень, как в Эфе, который, он был уверен, даже после своего ухода, принесет проблемы, но что-то было. Было ли это связано с холдингом? Эда выбрала ее совершенно случайно. Она определенно умеет делать свою работу, но правда ли она действительно так безвредна?

Хмурясь, он не стал звонить, но написал Энгину, чтобы он нашел ему досье госпожи Кочак — не ее резюме, которое он бегло просмотрел, его тогда куда больше занимало интересное выражение лица Эды. Сейчас он об этом жалел.

Ничего. Ничего, он разберется.

Мысли так его заняли, что он услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь, и только через несколько секунд осознал звук. Закипев, Серкан вышел из-за барной стойки, собираясь высказать все…

При виде прижимающей к груди пакет с попкорном Эды он замер и долго выдохнул.

— Серкан?

Эда даже покачнулась, с такой силой он дернул ее на себя и стиснул, как будто они не виделись месяцами, а не несколько часов.

— С-серкан?

— Про договор потом, ладно? — хрипло попросил он ей в ухо, закрыл глаза и зарылся лицом в ее волосы.

Глухо стукнул об пол попкорн, и она медленно, неуверенно, положила руки на его спину.

— Хорошо.

— И знаешь… — Он вздохнул, набрав полные легкие и даже ощутив легкое головокружение от облегчения. — Когда будем в следующий раз нанимать пиарщика, будем брать мужчину.

Эда хихикнула.

— Женатого.


	3. Госпожа муза

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Серкан внезапно возвращается от Балджи, а Эда лежит в ванне

Серкан устало передвигал ногами, поднимаясь к своей квартире, зажав под мышкой уродливый бюст и мечтая совершенно случайно споткнуться и выронить его, желательно, на самой верхней ступеньке лестницы, но ему не повезло. Он открыл дверь и замер на пороге, ошеломленный внезапной волной страха.

В квартире было темно и тихо.

Эда сказала, что поговорит с девочками. Она ушла? Она так смешно настаивала на том, чтобы он вернулся за десять минут, неужели она действительно ушла?

С громким стуком поставив бюст на кухонную тумбу, Серкан обернулся, надеясь увидеть, что ее пальто как ни в чем ни бывало лежит на диване, но его не было. Впрочем, он не успел слишком сильно расстроиться — чемодан Эды по-прежнему стоял под вешалкой, и честное слово, еще никогда вид цветных динозавров не приносил ему столько облегчения и радости.

Может быть, она легла спать?

Представив ее в своей постели, уютно свернувшуюся в клубок под одеялом, может быть, обнимая его подушку, Серкан выдохнул, улыбаясь собственной фантазии. Между ними все еще было столько несказанного, недоговорки, ревность…

Он все еще не мог избавиться от мысли, что Эда может отказаться от него. Оставить его.

И ее бабушка, проклятье, не хватало только ее бабушки.

Качая головой, Серкан все же решил пойти в спальню. Если она там, он потихоньку заберет пижаму и ляжет в гостиной.

Если нет…

Однако даже его воображение не могло составить ту картину, что он и неожиданно для себя застал в ванной, не успев дойти до спальни. Мягкий свет свечей, полная пены ванна и зарывшаяся в эту пену по самый нос Эда, так очаровательно покрасневшая, увидев его.

— С-Серкан?

— Эда, — протянул он с улыбкой. — Тебе удобно? — Не выдержав, он засмеялся. — Принести бокал вина? Мне кажется, тут не хватает только вина. Свечи, музыка…

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — опустившись еще ниже в воду, пробормотала она. Ее кожа блестела, так и маня прижаться губами к стройной шее, распустить заколотые волосы. Она говорила так робко, он еще никогда не слышал, чтобы его Эда Йылдыз говорила таким тонким, нерешительным голосом. — Еще даже десяти минут не прошло.

Серкан игриво поднял брови.

— Она близко живет. К тому же, ты сама очень просила, чтобы я управился за десять минут, и мне не хотелось тебя волновать…

— М-м, — протянула она.

— Мхм, — согласно пробормотал в ответ Серкан, улыбаясь все шире.

— А я тут… Ванну решила принять… Смыть стресс…

Он закивал.

— Совершенно правильное по-моему решение, — тут же поддержал он. Эда слегка улыбнулась, из пены показалось розовое колено.

— Может, ты выйдешь? Я тогда вытрусь и к тебе спущусь, — попросила она, покраснев еще сильнее. Серкан молчал, завороженно глядя, как тает на ее щеке клочок пены. — Серкан? Ты меня слышишь?

— Слышу, — согласился он глухо, продолжая смотреть. — Да. Сейчас. Минуту.

— Серкан! — возмущенно смеясь, сказала Эда и сделала движение, как будто собиралась плеснуть в него водой. — Не смей меня так разглядывать. Серка-ан!

— Подожди. — Он поднял вверх палец, прищурившись и даже склонив голову на бок. — Мне нужно это запомнить.

Она фыркнула.

— Зачем?

Он поднял брови:

— Ну, во-первых, что-то же должно греть меня одинокими холодными ночами…

Возмущенно:

— Серкан!

— Тш-ш. — Теперь он повернул голову влево, складывая руки на груди и задумчиво упираясь большим пальцем в подбородок. — Ты меня впервые за семь лет соблазнила… Снова взяться за уголь.

Эда сглотнула. Разумеется, она не собиралась позволять ему рисовать себя обнаженной.

Не собиралась.

Не собиралась же?

— А он есть? — сипло спросила она.

— Кто?

— Уголь.

Глаза Серкана сверкнули.

— Если нет угля, всегда есть карандаши. Дай мне десять секунд.

Он вылетел из ванной, а Эда подняла колени к груди, проклиная в очередной раз свою импульсивность. Ничего страшного, уговаривала она себя. Она видела десятки чертежей и эскизов, сделанных его рукой, но ни разу не видела, чтобы он рисовал. Серкан, напротив, видел ее цветы, и Эда надеялась, что ему понравится ее подарок на Новый Год, Маленький Принц с ее иллюстрациями.

Разумеется, ее порыв вышел ей боком.

Не потому, как темнели глаза Серкана, пока он сидел на поставленном перед ванной табурете с планшетом, сжимая до белых пальцев карандаш и мечась взглядом от бумаги к ней самой, не потому, что он несколько раз подходил к ней, то положить ее руку на бортик ванны, то поправить волосы, и каждый раз даже легчайшие его прикосновения казались ей обжигающими.

Просто время шло. Он рисовал. Пена таяла.

В конце концов, Эда уже не могла обманывать себя, что он не видит, что он смотрит на нее лишь как на модель, что вода, ставшая еле теплой, искажает линии ее тела.

Когда он мимолетно дергал себя за воротник, она сжимала ноги.

Когда облизывал губы, она кусала свои.

Не выдержав, она позвала:

— Серкан?

— М?

— Ты еще долго?

Он резко поднял голову:

— Ты замерзла?

Эда знала, что после того, как она так долго пролежала в ванне, ноги будут держать ее слабо, поэтому поднималась неторопливо, крепко вцепившись в бортики и не отпуская их, пока не убедилась, что не упадет. Она замерла, расправив плечи, чувствуя, как капли щекочут кожу, и покрываясь мурашками от казавшегося прохладным теперь воздуха.

— Замерзла. — Она сглотнула и подняла к нему руку открытой ладонью. — Согреешь?

***

Уже намного позже, лежа на спине с прикрытыми глазами и чувствуя на себе его пристальный взгляд, как будто Серкан все еще не нагляделся, и наслаждаясь тем, как он гладит ее — по груди, по животу, по бедрам и оставшимся там следам его пальцев, проводит по ключицам, костяшками ласкает шею, просто так время от времени целуя ее в плечо, Эда вспомнила, с чего все началось.

— А что она подарила? — спросила она, повернувшись и потеревшись губами о его щетину. Серкан чуть отстранился, недоуменно нахмурив брови.

— Что?

— Ну, подарок. Что она тебе подарила?

Серкан моргнул.

— Кто?

Эда привстала, опираясь о локоть, и откинула назад волосы, невольно засмеявшись от того, как он жадно следил за ней.

— Балджа, Серкан. Ты помнишь Балджу? — хихикая, поинтересовалась она, делая большие глаза.

Он вздохнул, затем навис над ней, начиная медленно и сладко покрывать поцелуями ее грудь, и пробормотал.

— Эда. Если в постели со мной ты вспоминаешь о Балдже, я явно делаю что-то не так.

Эда смеялась, пока он не дернул ее под себя и не заткнул ее поцелуем.


	4. Одна кровь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эда разбирается с Семихой-ханым...

Уже несколько минут в кабинете стояло напряженное молчание. Семиха наконец перестала смотреть в экран ноутбука, поставленного перед ней Эдой, и медленно сняла очки.

— И что? — наконец разлепила губы она, но несмотря на маску надменности Эда видела, но она потрясена.

Ее внучка раскрыла папку с какими-то бумагами и пододвинула ее к Семихе.

— Договор о передаче акций Art Life от тебя ко мне.

— Или что? — раздувая ноздри, осведомилась бабушка. Эда ядовито улыбнулась.

— Или все, что ты только что прочитала и от чего у тебя так дрожат руки, попадет в полицию.

От гнева лицо Семихи побурело, но она стиснула зубы и, добела вцепившись в позолоченную ручку, поставила подпись. Эда услужливо открыла для нее следующую страницу.

— Здесь тоже. Чтобы у тебя тоже была копия, — ласково пояснила она.

Перо ручки продавило бумагу, но подпись была поставлена.

— Все? — хрипло поинтересовалась Семиха.

Эда сделала большие глаза.

— Что ты, — проговорила она, наклоняясь и вытаскивая из сумки целый пакет документов, аккуратно разложив их перед ней. — Это только начало.

Семиха Йылдырим, распахнув глаза, смотрела на заголовки. Если бы Эде не было все равно, ее бы встревожило то, как побледнели ее губы.

— Это… — начала она.

— Это передача всех активов «Империи» Селиму Йылдырим, да, бабушка, — поджав губы, закончила за нее Эда.

— Он уничтожит все, что я построила!

Эда развела руками.

— Даже если и так, это уже не будет твоим делом, — равнодушно сказала она. — Зато я могу быть уверена, что дядя Селим не станет лезть в мою жизнь, пытаться контролировать меня или вредить моим близким. Он вообще милейшей души человек. Подписывай, — надавила она, складывая руки на груди, расправляя плечи и как будто становясь выше. — Или не подписывай, — покладисто согласилась она, когда Семиха не пошевелилась. — Мне все равно, где ты закончишь свою жизнь, в маленьком доме на окраине Кызылтепе или в тюрьме. Я тебе только одно могу гарантировать. — Эда наклонилась, глядя прямо ей в лицо. — Это будет очень одинокий конец.

— Я твоя плоть и кровь, — прорычала Семиха. — Я твоя семья, и ты смеешь так со мной обращаться?!

— Семья? СЕМЬЯ?! — Почему-то именно сейчас, несмотря на все напряжение и стресс последней недели, Эда ощутила, что мир вокруг нее начал крениться, но она быстро затоптала эту слабость, пряча ее за истерическим смехом.

Потому что Серкана не было рядом, чтобы поймать ее.

— Ты еще не поняла? Ты для меня — ничто. Пустое место. Семья?! — Эда усмехнулась. — Моя семья — это тетя, которая растила меня, заботилась обо мне, которая всю душу вложила, чтобы вырастить меня не похожей на тебя. Моя семья — это мои девочки. Это люди, которые не видят во мне марионетку, которой можно вертеть, как вздумается. Даже Айдан-ханым оказала больше уважения к моему выбору, поначалу отказываясь принимать меня, как невестку, чем ты — за всю мою жизнь, она мне в тысячу раз родней, чем ты. — Эда вытащила из выреза свитера цепочку, на которой висело кольцо-цветок, дернула застежку, не заботясь о том, что та оцарапала ей шею, и демонстративно надела кольцо на безымянный палец. — Серкан — моя семья!

— Болат никогда…!

— Мужчина, которого я люблю, которому разбила сердце из-за тебя! Ты? Ты ничего для меня значишь, — прошипела Эда. — Помнишь, ты сказала, что видишь во мне себя? Меня едва не вывернуло от такого сравнения, «бабушка», но сейчас, пожалуй, я соглашусь. Я, как ты, не стану проявлять ни понимания, ни милосердия. Простит меня Серкан или нет, я защищу его и любого, кто по твоему мнению перешел тебе дорогу. У тебя не будет способа отомстить или навредить. Подписывай документы, и сохранишь хотя бы подобие достоинства, — приказала Эда. — Или клянусь Аллахом… Я тебя уничтожу.

Эда вышла из особняка, не чувствуя облегчения или злорадной радости. Вытерев мокрые щеки, она поймала такси и, нервно крутя кольцо на пальце, попросила отвезти ее к квартире Серкана.


	5. ̶О̶д̶н̶а̶ ̶к̶р̶о̶в̶ь̶, одно сердце

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...и Серкан разбирается с Эдой

Каждый шаг по лестнице к квартире Серкана давался ей с трудом. Не из-за бумаг, из-за которых одно плечо, на котором висела сумка, было ниже второго, и не из-за усталости — последние несколько дней она плохо спала, то и дело просыпаясь, взбивая подушку и пустыми глазами глядя в потолок, пока сон снова не брал верх, просто… Еще не дойдя до стеклянной двери, Эда увидела, что в гостиной горит свет, и что Серкан не один.

Ну конечно.

Любой гнев, который она могла из-за этого испытывать, не имел права на существование. Серкан был прав, конечно, между ними все было кончено, они жили отдельными жизнями, которые пересекались лишь на работе. И прямо сейчас Эда собиралась поставить точку даже в этом отношении. После того, как она вернет ему акции, у нее больше не будет причин оставаться рядом, тем более, если теперь между ним и Балджой были далеко не рабочие отношения.

Смотреть на это было просто больно, и с Эды было достаточно боли.

Она даже не успела постучать, Балджа заметила ее, ее брови чуть поднялись и, мимолетно погладив плечо сидящего на диване Серкана, отчего Эда содрогнулась, Балджа обошла кофейный столик и, покачивая бедрами, неторопливо подошла к двери.

— Привет, — поздоровалась она с улыбкой. — Добро пожаловать.

Это не твой дом, это не твой дом, это не твой дом, — мысленно прорычала то ли себе, то ли ей Эда.

— Добрый вечер, — сухо улыбнувшись в ответ, сказала Эда, усилием воли не стискивая папку. Как бы ей не хотелось прикрыть ею свою грудь, ни одна папка в мире не могла закрыть собой ее разбитое сердце. Она заглянула за плечо Балджи и позвала: — Серкан?

— Эда? Что-то не так?

— Все в порядке, я просто завезла документы, нужна твоя подпись, — проклиная дрогнувший в конце голос, ответила Эда. Несмотря на то, что он повернулся, он даже не встал с дивана, не пригласил войти, не сказал, что рад видеть…

Да с чего бы? Ты разбила ему сердце.

— Давай, я ему передам, — протянула руки Балджа, и Эда инстинктивно отступила на полшага.

— Прости. Это конфиденциально. Только из рук в руки.

— М-м, конечно, — согласилась Балджа сладко. — Проходи, что же ты стоишь на пороге?

Серкан продолжал что-то чертить в планшете, даже когда Эда подошла к нему и протянула папку. Не поднимая взгляда, он кивнул на столик.

— Оставь, я позже прочитаю и подпишу.

— Боюсь, что… — Ну конечно он не доверял ей, с чего бы. Она растоптала все его доверие. — Это срочно, Серкан.

— Серкан, дорогой, будешь кофе? — позвала Балджа, и он, улыбнувшись, кивнул.

Серкан. Дорогой. У Эды в желудке стало так пусто, словно там образовалась маленькая черная дыра.

— Серкан, пожалуйста, посмотри их прямо сейчас, — надавила она. Он громко и раздраженно вздохнул.

— Эда, а тебе налить? — поинтересовалась Балджа с видимым удовольствием.

— Нет, спасибо. Серкан, пожалуйста?

Он наконец отложил планшет и, махнув рукой, жестом указал ей сесть, подтянув к себе папку и начиная изучать бумаги. Эда заметила, как окаменели его плечи.

— Что это? — хрипло спросил он, взмахнув папкой.

— П… Передача акций, — пробормотала Эда, не понимая его реакции.

Нетрудно было заметить, что Серкан был в ярости. Он шумно дышал, раздувая ноздри, его лицо порозовело, кажется, он даже скрипел зубами.

— Я. Это. Вижу. Откуда это? — Он резко встал, бросил папку на столик, сделал несколько шагов к окну и тут же развернулся к ней, сунув руки в карманы. На его лице была такая буря, что Эда невольно подтянула колени ближе к себе, пытаясь закрыться. На кухне было тихо, даже чашки перестали стучать, видимо, Балджа зорко следила за происходящим. — Зная госпожу Семиху… Откуда это? Чего она хочет?

— Ни-ничего, там же… Это… — Эда растеряла все слова. Семиха передала весь пакет акций ей, а она — Серкану. Почему он так себя ведет? Разве это не то, чего он хотел? Он в безопасности. Art Life теперь весь его, ну, кроме пяти процентов Ферита, он должен быть рад. — Я… Не понимаю?

— Что ты сделала? — рявкнул он и, прежде чем она успела запротестовать, выдернул из стоявшей на ее коленях сумки остальные бумаги, яростно пролистывая их одну за другой.

— Серкан, дорогой… — начала Балджа, пытаясь положить руки ему на плечи и успокоить его, при этом кося взглядом в документы. Эда стиснула кулаки.

— Уходи.

Сердце Эды колотилось где-то внизу живота, ладони взмокли. Она не могла смотреть на него, не могла поверить… Она уставилась в пол, тщетно пытаясь заставить губы не дрожать, а ноги подчиниться и вынести ее из этого ада, в который она сама себя загнала, сама виновата, сама…

— Балджа, ты меня слышишь? Иди домой. Завтра поговорим.

Эда сглотнула, затем резко подняла голову. На лице Балджи было написано такое же недоумение, какое чувствовала и она сама. Серкан продолжал смотреть на Балджу, приподняв брови и раскрытой ладонью указывая на дверь.

— Что.

Серкан покачал головой, излучая все разочарование мира в глупости людей.

— Балджа, — повторил он четко и куда громче. — Завтра ты придешь в офис, и мы поговорим. Это действительно конфиденциальные документы, мне нужно обсудить их с Эдой наедине.

— Да. Да, конечно, — отмерла она, переступив с ноги на ногу и тут же потянувшись к небрежно брошенному в кресле пальто. Эда немо смотрела, как она целует Серкана в щеку и с чрезмерно сладкой улыбкой прощается с ней. Она только и могла, что кивнуть, тупо глядя в стену и не замечая, как Серкан с отвращением плечом вытирает щеку.

Они остались наедине — Эда с пустой сумкой в руках, Серкан, по-прежнему стискивающий бумаги, которые не имели к нему никакого отношения. Эда мимолетно подумала, что ей нужно их забрать, утром она обещала заехать к Селим-бею и…

Она вздрогнула, когда Серкан швырнул документы на диван рядом с ней.

— Что ты сделала? — выдохнув, тихо спросил он.

— Серкан, я правда не понимаю, — взмолилась Эда.

Он закрыл глаза и потер лицо.

— Я не верю, что твоя бабушка просто взяла и отдала акции. Я не могу в это поверить. Поэтому я спрашиваю… — Его горло дернулось. — На что ты согласилась, чтобы она их отдала? Ты куда-то уезжаешь? — Его голос дрогнул. — Ты выходишь за Сеймена замуж?

— Нет… Нет, — Эда вскочила, вцепившись в рукав Серкана и судорожно моргая. — Нет, нет, нет, Серкан, я бы никогда, нет, я не…

— Тогда что?

— Все кончено. Она отдала акции, потому что я не оставила ей выбора. Я… Я нашла документы, которые она прятала, и фотографии, весь пакет у Фифи, и…

Она растерянно умолкла — ладонь Серкана закрыла ей рот.

— Я тебя правильно понял? Ты шантажируешь свою бабушку? — тихо, как будто боясь, что их могут подслушать, спросил он.

Эда моргнула и дернула головой. Серкан убрал руку.

— Я предложила ей выбор, или отказаться от всех денег и акций, или отправиться в тюрьму.

— И она согласилась?

Эда пожала плечами. Серкан стоял так близко, и от него так оглушительно пахло одеколоном, и кофе, и… Серканом, что она с трудом соображала. Ее щеки горели, и ей очень хотелось его потрогать, но тепло в его глазах, оно так и не вернулось.

— Послушай, мне так жаль, я знаю, что ты злишься на меня…

— Еще как злюсь. Ты даже не представляешь, как злюсь, — перебил он, стиснув ее локти и не давая отступить. — Ты заставляла меня подписывать документы не глядя, обижалась, что не доверяю, и что в результате? Оказывается, это мне стоило обижаться!

— Серкан… — ошеломленно пробормотала она.

— Что «Серкан»? Что «Серкан»? Я правда иной раз веду себя рядом с тобой, как идиот, но не значит, что я идиот во всем!

— Серкан.

— Что за глупая манера бросаться в проблему в одиночку? Столько раз тебя спрашивал, что не так!

Эда всхлипнула.

— Я не могла тебе сказать!

— Я знаю, что не могла! — проорал Серкан ей в лицо, начиная багроветь. — Я знаю! Проклятье! — Он отступил, схватил телефон и начал яростно набирать номер. — Лейла? Нет, я совершенно спокоен, — прорычал он, — позаботься о том, чтобы вещи Балджи были собраны к тому моменту, как она утром придет в офис. Заявление на ее увольнение лежит у Энгина, спросишь, он даст, заставь ее подписать. Все равно, как! Меня и Эды не будет до конца недели! — обрубил он, задыхаясь и, спохватившись, добавил: — И сожгите проклятый трон!

— Серкан…

Он сверкнул глазами.

— Еще раз ты мое имя назовешь, и я не знаю, что я с тобой сделаю.

По щекам Эды текли слезы, но она улыбалась, кусая губы и не отрывая от него взгляда. В ушах у нее шумел ток крови, и вся остальная комната за исключением Серкана потихоньку начала расплываться.

— Что угодно делай, все, что пожелаешь, — слабо предложила она, чувствуя, как подкашиваются колени, и ни капли не беспокоясь из-за этого.

Конечно, Серкан ее поймал.

— Аллах, угораздило влюбиться в сумасшедшую! — пробормотал он, укладывая Эду на диван и усмехнувшись, когда мигом показавшийся Сириус, прятавшийся все это время от Балджи, с истинно собачьей любовью начал вылизывать ей лицо. — Никакими тремя желаниями не обойдешься. — Серкан ласково отпихнул собачью морду, чтобы он не тревожил Эду, смахнул с ее щеки прядь, поцеловал бледную руку и накинул на нее плед, выпрямляясь и чувствуя, что впервые за все это время ему дышится свободно. — И только попробуй насыпать мне соли.


	6. Равноценный обмен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Альтернативная встреча с бабушкой

Повисшее в переговорной молчание было неуютным, но Эда, упрямо поднявшая подбородок, отказывалась первой нарушать тишину.

Бабушке неудобно? Вот пусть и говорит.

Сама она не собиралась не произносить ни слова.

— Эда… — мягко начала она, и Эда, вопреки всем своим мысленным обещаниям, тут же взорвалась.

— Что? Что ты здесь делаешь? Как ты…! Эфе! — Она сжала кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в мякоть ладони. Ну конечно. Серкан вновь оказался прав, а она еще смеялась и отмахивалась. «Партнер», которого он доверил Эде… Ей хотелось скрипеть зубами.

— Я прекрасно понимаю твое замешательство…

Эда назвала бы это совершенно другим словом, которое воспитание ей запрещало озвучивать, и только поэтому она смолчала.

— Тем не менее, мы обе взрослые, цивилизованные женщины, и можем поговорить спокойно.

Стул взвизгнул, так резко его отодвинула Эда и встала.

— Мне не о чем с тобой разговаривать, — процедила она, разворачиваясь на каблуках и направляясь к двери, как голос бабушки остановил ее, вонзившись в спину, как нож.

— Если ты не хочешь говорить, как члены одной семьи, хорошо. Значит, будем говорить, как подчиненная и патрон, — сухо произнесла Семиха Йылдырым, чуть откидывась на спинку стула и складывая на стол сцепеленные в замок руки. Эда продолжала стоять к ней спиной. — Я владею сорокапятипроцентным пакетом акций, Эда-ханым. Вы, как подчиненная моего партнера, Эфе…

Эда фыркнула и повернулась.

— Можешь передать Эфе, что я увольняюсь. Я лучше до конца жизни буду в цветочном работать, чем иметь хоть какое-то отношение к тебе!

— И тем самым загубишь свою жизнь, навредив лишь себе самой. — Бабушка тяжело вздохнула и жестом указала на стул. — Перестань вести себя, как ребенок, и сядь пожалуйста. Ты сама понимаешь, что нам нужно обсудить ситуацию, и нам никуда от этого не деться.

Эда помедлила, но в конце концов села, с прямой, как палка спиной.

— Нет никакой ситуации. Просто ты в очередной раз попыталась влезть в мою жизнь, только у тебя не получится. Я не позволю, — подняла брови она, зеркало отображая позу бабушки. Семиха чуть склонила голову.

— Рискну повториться, но я владею практически половиной акций Art Life.

— Продай их, — равнодушно ответила Эда.

Бабушка медленно кивнула, нарочито медленно вытаскивая из свой сумки плотную папку.

— Собственно, я так и собиралась, — сообщила она и снова вздохнула. — Однако до этого я бы хотела, чтобы ты меня выслушала.

— Почему ты вообще вернулась? — пробормотала Эда, больше себе под нос.

— Потому что Айфер позвонила и попросила помочь тебе. Я решила, что может быть, это знак, что вы наконец готовы…

Эда сглотнула, ненавидя себя за накатившие вдруг слезы.

— Я не знала, — сипло сказала она. — А тетя почти сразу же пожалела, что позвонила тебе.

Вопреки ее словам, Семиха почти улыбнулась.

— Я могу понять тебя, — сказала она мирно. — Но не Айфер. Ты была ребенком. Чтобы выжить, тебе нужно было кого-то винить. Ты же не знала… Об Альптекине-бее. — В ее голос скользнуло отвращение. — Но сейчас ты должна понимать, что если бы хоть что-то зависело от меня, твой отец и твоя мать никогда бы не оказались в том доме.

Эда поджала губы. Тон бабушки стал ниже и тише.

— И как бы я не относилась к твоей матери, я никогда не желала ей зла. И как бы я не злилась, что Энгин отказался от семейного дела… — Тут голос ее подвел. — Он был не просто твоим отцом, но и моим сыном. Ты не единственная, кто хотел бы повернуть время вспять. И потом… — Она справилась с собой. — Я совершила ошибку. Я не хочу совершать ее вновь. Я не знаю, чего ты ждешь от меня — могу представить, что ничего хорошего — но я просто хочу вернуть в мою жизнь мою дочь и мою внучку.

Эда молчала.

Семиха медленно открыла папку, перебирая бумаги внутри, и Эда отчаянно старалась не замечать, что ее пальцы дрожат, заклиная себя не реагировать.

— То, что будет дальше с Болатами зависит только от тебя. Если захочешь сровнять холдинг с землей… — Семиха бросила на нее внимательный взгляд, увидев, что Эда уже открыла было рот. — Но я не думаю, что ты этого захочешь. Не вижу этого в тебе. — Она развернула бумаги и подтолкнула их к Эде. — Подпиши, и акции будут твоими.

— Что ты хочешь взамен? Какой будет цена?

— Никакой цены. Никакого подвоха. Единственное, о чем я попрошу… Подумай о том, не готова ли ты наконец посмотреть на меня, как взрослая. — Она встала и обошла стол. Эда заставила себя не шевелиться, когда она медленно наклонилась, обдав ее запахом резких, но не неприятных духов, и прикоснулась к ее щеке сухими губами. — Ты знаешь, где меня найти.


	7. Девушка из аэропорта

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Встреча в римском аэропорту, которую Серкан не планировал

В четыре утра нормальные люди обычно предпочитали спать. Тем более, если застряли в аэропорту Леонардо да Винчи. Тем более, если у них на следующий день четыре собеседования и еще двенадцать в следующие два. Тем более, когда они только что сдали проект детского центра для благотворительного фонда. Тем более, когда в последний раз они спали не больше четырех часов вчера.

В любом случае, но не когда этот человек — Серкан Болат.

Естественно, кофейня была открыта, но в ней был лишь он и шумно ссорящаяся парочка, которую он изо всех сил пытался игнорировать. Перед ним стоял планшет, в котором он сосредоточенно набрасывал силуэт будущего гольф-клуба, время от времени вслепую дотягиваясь до чашки с кофе и недоуменно взирая на официанта, когда чашка оказывалась пуста.

Эта была уже третья.

Теоретически он знал, что такое количество кофеина не принесет его сердцу ничего хорошего, но кошмары в последнее время совсем замучили. Окончательный уход отца не должен был ранить так больно — в конце концов, последние несколько лет они едва говорили друг с другом, но подсознательно то, что его бросили вновь, оставило свой уродливый след поверх предыдущих, и так глубоко, как никогда прежде. Он старался заполнить время работой и почти каждый день приходил к матери позавтракать, но она тоже сдала. Серкан видел, что она все еще старалась держаться ради него, и он и Сейфи делали все, чтобы не дать ее огню оконачтельно затухнуть, но они не могли сделать много.

Дом все еще держал ее в заточении.

Серкан моргнул и обнаружил, что вместо того, чтобы продолжить рисовать, прислушивается к ссоре.

— Ты?! Ты который даже прямой линии без помощи просто не можешь!..

— Для этого, слава Аллаху, существуют линейки! А вот с твоим характером…

— Мой характер тебя ничем не смущал, пока ты пользовался мной, как тебе угодно! «Ах, Эда, я боюсь, что не сдам», «Ой, Эда, как это у тебя получается», «Эда, дорогая, помоги мне пожалуйста, ну только с этой терассой». Даже если тебя возьмут в Art Life…

О.

Серкан отложил стилус и постарался незаметно повернуть голову, чтобы хотя бы краем глаза видеть происходящее. Если бы он сел за столик вместо стойки, смотреть было бы явно удобнее, но он же не думал, что в Риме наткнется на наверно единственных людей, которые говорили бы по-турецки, мало того, еще и про его собственное бюро!

— …Ты не протянешь там и недели, потому что все сразу поймут, насколько ты… Бессовестный! Бесталанный! Трусливый! — Каждое слово сопровождалось тычком в грудь парня. Серкан поморщился, это должно быть больно.

— Меня хотя бы возьмут, — прошипел он в ответ, и девушка отступила на шаг, как будто отпрянув. — У тебя не хватит денег даже на один день стажировки! Ты же бедна, как мышь, ты и в Италию смогла поехать, потому что тебе грант дали. А теперь все, гранту ек, видимо, они поняли, на кого потратили столько денег и пожалели! Кто ты и кто…

По кофейне раздался звон, такой громкой была пощечина.

Серкан напрягся, готовый в любой момент вскочить, на случай, если парню придет в голову ответить, но к спорящей паре — хотя вряд ли все еще паре — подошел охранник и попросил их удалиться.

Серкан проводил взглядом девушку, которая бодро тащила за собой чемодан в динозаврах в противоположную от парня сторону, отключил планшет и, нахмурившись, вытащил из кармана телефон. Почти полпятого утра, значит, в Стамбуле уже полседьмого, Лейла еще не в офисе, может даже еще спит, но доступ к документам у нее с ноутбука есть, значит…

Хотя, может быть, данные по грантам есть в почте, а в нее он сможет зайти и так?

Пожалев свою несчастную ассистентку, Серкан зашел в расфасованные по месяцам письма в приложении и очень быстро нашел список обладателей гранта Art Life. Эда среди них была только одна, и, увидев ее фамилию, Серкан невольно улыбнулся.

После того, как Энгин выхватил у него проект, на котором Серкан так долго завис, и заметил фамилию претендента на грант, он аж согнулся пополам, хохоча. У Серкана было такое настроение, что он откинулся на спинку своего кресла и, сложив руки на груди и улыбаясь, ждал, когда друга отпустит.

Э. в Э. Йылдыз оказалась Эдой.

Ну, значит, судьба.

Осталось только выяснить, с чего вдруг отличница с безупречным резюме не только не была приглашена на стажировку, но с чего-то вдруг лишилась гранта. Впрочем, этим он собирался заняться уже в Стамбуле, а сейчас…

Серкан опрокинул в себя остатки холодного кофе и скривился, бросая на стол деньги и убирая планшет в сумку. Он понятия не имел, как найдет девушку — Эду — но для целеустремленного — или достаточно упрямого человека — а Серкан сочетал в себе оба качества, и даже чересчур — это не должно было стать большим препятствием.

Увидев знакомого агента по сопровождению возле информационной стойки, Серкан пошел быстрее.

— Чагри-бей!

— О! — развернулся тот и тут же расплылся в профессиональной улыбке. — Серкан-бей! — Улыбка стала чуть печальнее, не потеряв блеска. — К сожалению, ваш рейс пока откладывается…

— Нет-нет, — примирительно поднял ладони вверх Серкан. — Дело в том… — Он невольно умолк. Пропажа обнаружилась сидящей под табло с расписанием в другой стороне зала. Она уже не казалась переполненной гневом. Она закрывала лицо руками, чемодан лежал на боку, и ее плечи мелко тряслись. Серкан отмер, заметив, что брови Чагри поднимаются все выше, и откашлялся. — Дело вот в чем. На одном из рейсов… — Если этот собирается в Art Life, а она была с ним, то наверняка лететь будут в Стамбул. Наверно. Серкан решил не уточнять. — Будет лететь… Моя бывшая девушка.

Чагри распахнул глаза, но тут же спохватился и начал излучать профессионализм еще сильнее.

— Я бы хотел попросить перевести ее хотя бы в бизнес-класс, если это возможно?

— Да, разумеется, конечно. Как, вы сказали, ее зовут?

Серкан не говорил, но закатывать глаза не стал.

— Эда Йылдыз.

Чагри покивал:

— Я могу устроить ее в первом классе вместе с вами, если у вас один рейс?

— Знаете… — С одной стороны, можно было бы сразу и собеседование провести, а с другой ей наверняка не до того… — Знаете, наверно, лучше не надо. Мы все равно увидимся в ближайшие несколько дней, — почесал заросший подбородок Серкан, уставившись на на то, как она явно шмыгает носом и вытирает лицо от слез, и, внезапно ощутив, что стоило побриться и воспользоваться одеколоном. Рубашка была чистой, а вот галстук явно бы не повредил…

Он прекрасно понимал, что чем дольше он смотрел — практически пялился — на Эду Йылдыз, тем меньше его интерес можно было бы оправдать жалостью. Нет, разумеется, ему было ее жалко, Серкан никому бы не пожелал бы быть брошенным вот так, особенно, когда человек знает тебя настолько, чтобы напоследок пройтись по всем болевым точкам.

Проблема была в том, что Эда Йылдыз, несмотря на опухшие глаза, оказалась не просто хорошенькой, как ему подумалось в кофейне. Все, начиная от стройных ног, которые из-за короткой юбки казались прямо-таки космической длины, и заканчивая пышной гривой темных блестящих волос — у него пересохло в горле, и он потерял мысль…

Серкан представил, что с ним будет, если она улыбнется, и торопливо отвел взгляд.

— Ну, тогда чтобы по высшему разряду, — быстро пробормотал он, дергая ворот рубашки. Что же так душно? — Спасибо, Чагри-бей.

— Всегда пожалуйста… — протянул он, растерянно глядя стремительно удаляющемуся в зал для випов Серкану, который тряс запястьем, на котором пронзительно пищали умные часы.

***

Когда объявили посадку, Эда сначала собиралась ждать почти до последнего, не желая видеть лицо Дженка. Может быть, ей удастся поменяться с кем-нибудь? Изобразить, что ей нехорошо — хотя чего изображать, она провела полтора часа, мечась между слезами, яростью, безнадежностью и желанием отомстить, и хотя ей было не настолько дурно, чтобы потерять сознание, ей меньше всего хотелось снова столкнуться с ним.

Потом она решила, что пусть он подавится, а она не будет прятаться. Заметив, как он идет в сторону терминала, Эда встала, откинула волосы с лица и пошла следом, проклиная переваливающийся с колеса на колесо чемодан. У ее билета багаж должен был оплачиваться отдельно, но к счастью, ее крошечный чемодан проходил как ручная кладь, и она решила не тратиться.

Как ни противно было признавать, но Дженк был прав. Кредит за магазин, который выплачивала тетя, не оставлял свободных денег, и теперь, когда ее грант был отозван, она не знала, что делать. Обратно в университет ее не примут, у нее просто нет денег! Из перспектив остался один цветочный. Отсутствие одного, последнего семестра в ее резюме убило все надежды на хорошую работу.

Не дай Аллах, чтобы тетя услышала, что она жалуется. Нет, она стиснет зубы и будет таскать пакеты с землей, составлять букеты и развозить их по адресам, чтобы свести концы с концами. Что-нибудь она придумает. Это не конец!

Дженк заметил ее, начиная медленно улыбаться. Свой чемодан он сдал, и теперь с сардонической усмешкой сделал щедрый жест, пропуская ее вперед. Эда стиснула зубы, протягивая девушке за стойкой билет и документы. Та нажала несколько кнопок, затем улыбнулась.

— Синьорина, посадка в бизнес-класс происходит уже после завершения посадки экономического класса. Андреа, — позвала она еще одного работника, который подхватил чемодан немо открывшей рот Эды, и поманил ее за собой. — Позвольте проводить вас в зал повышенной комфортности. Вас пригласят на посадку. Спасибо, что пользуетесь услугами Алиталии. Следующий, пожалуйста.

Дженк хлопал глазами, как идиот, и только поэтому Эда расправила плечи и пошла следом за похитителем ее чемодана.

Даже если это ошибка, и ее развернут перед дверьми этого зала для бизнес-класса, оно того стоило. Эда уже чувствовала себя легче, и дело было совершенно не в том, что чемодан за нее катил кто-то другой. Просто… Как оказалось, не все так ужасно. Никто ее не развернул, в зале стояли цветы, которые она украдкой, но с удовольствием перенюхала, а когда она задремала в ожидании посадки, ее мягко разбудили и проводили к микроавтобусу, в котором приятно пахло кожей.

В общем, Эда чувствовала себя так, как будто попала в сказку.

Уже сидя в кресле, которое можно было даже разложить в кровать, она тихонько поинтересовалась у бортпроводницы, не произошло ли все-таки ошибки, на что ей ответили, что ошибка возможна, но маловероятна, и скорее всего класс ее билета повысили в качестве комплимента от авиакомпании.

Эда поблагодарила бортпроводницу вслух и свою авиа-фею мысленно, прикрывая глаза и с облегчением выдыхая.

«Фея», сидевшая в нескольких рядах от нее и через занавес, отделявший бизнес-класс от первого класса, в этот момент уже спала. Без кошмаров.


	8. Сплит

Циничный Серкан, фыркнув, но довольно, закатил глаза. Мысленно, разумеется, как по большей части и все, что он вообще делал, слишком уж хорошо был воспитан Серкан В Принципе. Серкан-Художник прищурился, вспоминая, насколько симметрично были расставлены вазы и хорошо ли подобраны цветы по тонам — приемлемо, учитывая, что за это отвечала его мать, а в Айдан Болат не сомневался ни один из Серканов.

Романтичный Серкан приглушенно рыдал от счастья (тоже мысленно), но, к счастью для репутации, главенствующий сегодня Серкан-Жених лишь слегка блестел глазами. Меньшего ожидать было сложно — сегодня, буквально через несколько минут Серкан-Жених собирался совершить необыкновенную метаформозу и стать Серканом-Мужем. Дело это было ответственное — и единственное в жизни — оттого Серкан-Жених чувствовал, как слегка подрагивают пальцы и гремит в груди сердце. Серкан Которого Беспокоило Здоровье осмелился вякнуть и тут же был затоптан начищенными до зеркального блеска парадными туфлями. Серкан В Принципе лишь слегка перекатился с носка на пятку.

За его спиной, из приоткрытой двери, послышался стук каблуков, и все Серканы, как один, затаили дыхание и, не отрывая взгляда от пола, медленно повернулись.

Он успел заметить, что на Эде какое-то белое платье, что, впрочем, было довольно логично, в конце концов, это была их свадьба. Что-то блеснуло у уха, особенно выделяясь на фоне темного шелка волос.

Она широко улыбалась. В оглушительной тишине в его голове Серкан-Циник вдруг восхищенно присвистнул.

— Привет, — пробормотала она, и Серкан не понятно как вдруг оказался прямо перед ней, уже сжимая ее пальчики и трепеща, как лист на ветру. Судя по тому, как у него задрожали губы, не мысленно тоже.

Глаза Эды тоже подозрительно блестели.

— Привет, — хрипло повторил он.

Эда сжала его ладонь, и, ощутив, как в него впивается ободок ее кольца, Серкан-Романтик вспомнил, что дышать тоже нужно. Хотя бы через раз.

— Привет, — согласилась Эда. Почему он такой красивый? Почему от него так вкусно пахнет? Почему так подгибаются колени?

Какой теплый, и бабочку придется сначала сдернуть, и пуговицы потом по всему полу опять собирать, впрочем, если поторопиться и оставить рубашку, только избавиться от ремня…

Ответственная Эда, несмотря на сожаление, отправила Эду Которая Знала Как Выглядит Серкан Без Одежды в темный уголок, охладиться и подумать над своим поведением, ведь всего через один коридор их с нетерпением ждали их семьи и друзья. Эда-Невеста все-таки не удержалась и осторожно, чтобы не слишком смазать помаду, чмокнула не отрывающего от нее взгляда Серкана в губы, прежде чем потянула его за собой в зал, где приглушенно играла музыка и был слышен шум голосов.

Эда-Невеста тоже страстно желала ощутить себя в новом качестве.

Только одну-единственную Эду не особенно беспокоила свадьба, потому что за два последних дня она уже изнемогала от желания быть представленной Серкану, впрочем, не настолько, чтобы испортить сюрприз. Регистрация, праздник, танцы, бледно-розовое кружево, которое с хихиканьем выбирала Шаловливая Эда…

Вот тогда наступит ее черед.

Тут, представив, каким будет его лицо, Эда-Мама очень похоже на Серкана-Циника весело фыркнула.


	9. влюблен (без памяти)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Последствия авиакатастрофы Серкана - как оно должно бы бы

Эда не знала, чего ждала.

Она молилась, она плакала, она бросалась угрозами высшим силам, ломая пальцы и усилием воли заставляя себя перестать всхлипывать и вставать с кровати каждый день, пока Серкана не было рядом.

Он был во снах, но каждый раз, когда она открывала глаза, Эда осознавала, что он нарушил свое обещание.

Проходили недели, и она с горечью начала замечать, что отсутствие Серкана начало… Не становиться незаметным, но… Наверное, привычным.

Лейла все реже искала его глазами в ожидании инструкций. Энгин переставал автоматически поворачиваться к его креслу, когда у него возникал вопрос. Теперь в этом кресле сидела Эда, не потому, что из двух главных акционеров Art Life осталась только она одна, а потому что хоть так, но она чувствовала себя немного ближе к нему. Она и Айдан-ханым по очереди заходили в квартиру Серкана, чтобы прогуляться и накормить Сириуса. Ей приходило в голову, что было бы куда проще забрать его, но мысль о том, что «Вот Серкан вернется…» каждый раз останавливала ее.

Все должно оставаться по-прежнему.

Ее свадебное платье все еще висело на створке шкафа без чехла, как будто если она уберет его, то и свадьбы никогда не будет. На самом деле, плевать на свадьбу, пусть он только вернется!

Она бдительно следила за тем, чтобы все стулья в ее поле зрения задвигались до конца. Каждый вечер Эда поднимала глаза к небу в молчаливой просьбе, затем ложилась спать, сжимаясь в комок и обнимая тайком унесённый из квартиры Серкана свитер или рубашку, и все равно просыпалась на мокрой от слез подушке. Испещренная следами дартса фотография улыбающегося Серкана каждый день получала воздушный поцелуй, сопровождавшийся тяжелым вздохом. Эда внезапно потеряла всякий вкус к сладкому, и почти не испытывала вины, мысленно торгуясь с вселенной. Я буду есть одну зелень, только приведи его домой.

Она исполняла все эти маленькие ритуалы с такими религиозным рвением, как будто… Как будто если она не упустит ни одного, то он будет жить.

Но даже без него планета продолжала крутиться.

Проекты в Art Life шли потоком, настолько, что пришлось нанимать еще трех архитекторов и начать отказывать некоторым заказчикам. На последнем собеседовании Эде стало настолько дурно, когда один из кандидатов обратился к ней, как к патрону, что она взглядом попросила у Пырыл прощения и практически выбежала из конференц-зала, спрятавшись в присоединенной к бывшему кабинету Серкана ванной. Она надолго осталась там, прижимаясь спиной к стене и прижимая руки к груди, как будто пытаясь погасить бешеный ритм сердца.

В бюро был только один патрон, и его звали Серкан Болат. И когда он вернется, эта история только его посмешит.

После она так долго плескала себе в лицо холодной водой, что пришлось смыть весь макияж, чтобы не ходить по офису в пародии на енота. К счастью, Лейла принесла ей брошенную со всеми вещами в конференц-зале сумку, и, уже копаясь в косметичке в поисках салфеток, Эда заметила, что моргающий индикатор телефона намекает, что у нее остались непринятые вызовы.

Ничего необычного.

Ничего необычного, пыталась убедить себя она, уже общаясь с медипольским специалистом по связям с общественностью, под конец разговора начиная беззвучно плакать и жалеть, что не позвонила Айдан-ханым первой. Она хотя бы не стала так трепать ей нервы.

День спустя после авиакатастрофы выловленный на албанском побережье без сознания человек был доставлен в госпиталь Карпена, где у него диагностировали несколько переломов, внутренние повреждения, средней тяжести травму головы и ожоги. После нескольких операций его погрузили в искусственною кому, из которой он вопреки положительным прогнозам так и не вышел. Поиск среди пропавших на тот момент без вести ничего не дали, и пару недель он пролежал на ИВЛ. Вчера он задышал сам.

А сегодня очнулся.

— Его как раз должны уже перевезти в Стамбул, — все еще говорил в трубку Ахмет-бей. — Эда-ханым, вы меня слышите? Эда-ханым?

Она хрипло отозвалась, вслепую включила громкую связь, положила телефон на раковину и закрыла лицо руками.

Сорок минут спустя она, Айдан-ханым и Энгин подошли к палате, сквозь стеклянное окошко которой было частично видно лицо лежавшего на койке Серкана. Его левая щека казалась розовее правой, и она с замиранием сердца подумала, что, должно быть, там была зажившая сейчас рана. Медсестра, вышедшая из его палаты, смерила их взглядом и с кивком оставила дверь открытой.

Его волосы слева тоже были короче, чем с правой стороны. Над головой висела коробка с разноцветными огоньками, от которой шли несколько проводков. Обе ноги слегка приподняты, одна лежала на подушке, вторую удерживала в воздухе металлическая конструкция, напоминавшая пирамиду.

Его глаза были закрыты, грудь мерно вздымалась, и выражение лица было мирным, почти счастливым.

— Братец.

— Малыш…

— Серкан… — почти одновременно позвали все трое, но Серкан только вздохнул глубже, поморщился и продолжил спать.

— Серкан-бей сейчас под большим количеством обезболивающих, — раздался тихий голос за их спинами. — Сейчас мы оцениваем его состояние, как удовлетворительное. Он уже несколько раз приходил в себя, думаю, он скоро проснется, — мягко сказал седовласый доктор. — По шкале Глазго он набрал тринадцать баллов.

— Это хорошо?

— Он открывает глаза и реагирует на раздражители. Сказать, что его сознание ясное, будет преждевременно, его речь была несколько спутана, вполне возможно, что у него будут и некоторые проблемы с памятью, — Айдан-ханым резко вдохнула и обняла себя. — Но динамика положительная. Сейчас его жизни ничто не угрожает.

Это «сейчас» обожгло Эду, и она крепко прикусила губу.

Она не будет плакать. Все хорошо.

Все же хорошо.

Она не сразу осознала, что Энгин растирает ее плечо и спину Айдан-ханым, и с благодарностью, хоть и запоздало, улыбнулась ему. Он пробормотал, что принесет кофе, Айдан-ханым, с облегчением стиснув Эду в объятиях, сказала, что они с доктором выйдут в коридор и обсудят дальнейшее лечение, и попросила ее посидеть с Серканом, чтобы ему не было одиноко. Если бы она думала, что у Эды были какие-то возражения, то она бы очень крепко ошиблась.

Она переставила стул для посетителей поближе к кровати, робко обхватила его пальцы, пытаясь не потревожить руку, в которой стояла капельница — они стояли в обоих, так что особого выбора не было, и, подумав, достала телефон и нашла классическую мелодию, которую когда-то давно посылала Серкану. Эда включила ее, но едва слышно, оставив телефон возле их сомкнутых рук.

Мысль о том, что он может открыть глаза и не узнать ее, пугала. В день, когда они встретились, она помнила, как смотрела на него и злилась — ну почему вживую он оказался еще красивее, чем на фотографиях? Такой красивый и такой высокомерный. Как он смотрел на нее, как утверждал, что она ошибается, с каким недоумением наблюдал за тем, как она защелкивает наручники, как она невольно затаила дыхание, когда его лицо оказалось так близко, что она смогла разглядеть его глаза. Это сейчас, после того, сколько раз она лежала на его плече, играя с его пальцами, обсуждая что-то вполголоса и глядя ему в глаза, она знала, что в его радужках найдется и серый, и зеленый, и голубой, и желтый, в солнечном свете превратившийся в золотистые искры — но тогда? Тогда она на секунду окаменела, пытаясь понять, какого цвета его глаза.

Эда помнила все. Мысль о том, что Серкан может забыть обо всем этом, маленьких вещах, больших вещах, и все важные, пугала ее, но… Но это не был бы конец света.

В конце концов, она держала его за руку, теплого, живого, он дышал, он просыпался, он говорил с врачами, и даже если бы он совсем забыл ее… Она бы ему напомнила. Зная Серкана, он сам бы усадил ее и спросил о каждой проведенной им минуте, о каждой подробности их отношений…

Она представила его реакцию, когда он увидит Айдан-ханым вне дома, и невольно улыбнулась.

— Ты такая красивая… — внезапно раздался хриплый голос, и Эда, вздрогнув от неожиданности, с широко распахнутыми глазами уставилась на Серкана. Он слегка пошевелил пальцами, которые она сжимала, и приподнял их руки. — Эда?

Она всхлипнула, сдерживая себя, чтобы не броситься к нему на шею, и прижалась губами к костяшкам его пальцев.

— Почему ты плачешь? — растерянно спросил он, и она замотала головой.

— Все хорошо, это счастливые слезы, — просипела она. — Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь, тебе не больно?

— Не-а, — со слегка пьяной улыбкой ответил Серкан, медленно моргая. — А что случилось?

— В день нашей свадьбы…

— Мы поженились?! — воскликнул он, попытался привстать и тут же сморщился. Висящую на вытяжке ногу, которой он пошевелил, тут же дернула обратно система противовесов. — У-у… Это неприятно.

Убедившись, что он снова лежит, и что ему удобно, она вытерла влажное лицо и улыбнулась.

— Больше не дергайся так резко, ладно?

Серкан расплылся в улыбке и покивал.

— Хорошо… Ну так что, ты теперь Эда Болат?

— Нет…

Уголки его губ печально опустились.

— Ну конечно, ты не захотела брать мою фамилию… — Его лицо просветлело. — Значит, это я теперь Серкан Йылдыз?

Эда не выдержала и захихикала.

— Мы не успели пожениться, — объяснила она, и он расстроился. Он сжал ее руку, и через мгновение Эда с удивлением заметила, что на его глаза навернулись слезы. — Серкан, тебе больно?

Он что-то пробурчал, повернув голову к окну и как будто надувшись, словно маленький ребенок. Эда разобрала «надоело» и «хочу».

Мелодия утихла, оставив из звуков только равномерный писк приборов. Она подумала, что нужно еще принести ему пару лимонов, для запаха.

— Выходи за меня замуж, — внезапно и требовательно сказал Серкан. Эда растерялась.

— Я ведь уже сказала «да»? — пролепетала она.

— Хочу жениться прямо сейчас, — упрямо заявил он. Эда прикусила губу. Три недели в коме, сломанные ноги и ребра, что-то страшное про воду в легких, большой ожог на спине и внутреннее кровотечение — не все, что говорил Ахмет-бей, она хотела помнить, и вот он, едва живой, не в состоянии даже подняться, не говоря уже о том, чтобы сделать несколько шагов, а все туда же.

Такой… Серкан Болат.

Не выдержав, Эда привстала, опершись о край кровати, чтобы не сделать ему больно, и целовала его, пока он не перестал пытаться ворчать.

— Мы обязательно поженимся, — пообещала она, слыша приближающиеся к палате каблуки Айдан-ханым, и чмокнула его в нос. — Как только ты отсюда выйдешь. — Она подняла брови. — Так что вот тебе причина поскорее выздоравливать.

— Мало, — возразил Серкан, облизнув губы, и поднял подбородок. — Еще.

— Малыш… — начала Айдан, с улыбкой входя в палату, замерла на пороге и возмутилась: — Эда, я все понимаю, но дай ему дышать!


	10. Still falling for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Серкан возвращается в офис под ручку с Селин

Медленно, едва перебирая ногами, Эда шла к нему, не веря своим глазам. Вот он, живой, здоровый, на своих ногах, прямо перед ней, обнимает Энгина, и вот-вот обернется к ней…

Он все еще стоял спиной к ней, но Эда уже чувствовала, что что-то было не так. Может быть, тот факт, что рядом с обнимающимися Серканом и Энгином стояла Селин в какой-то странной бандане и ласково гладила Серкана по спине. Селин заметила Эду, и ее лицо осветилось улыбкой.

— Вот она, Эда, — мурлыкающим тоном сказала она Серкану, и уже от этого было понятно, что сейчас не случится ничего хорошего.

Серкан обернулся.

В первое мгновение дыхание Эды сбилось, потому что Серкан смотрел на нее не с любовью. В его взгляде было высокомерное презрение, но тут у него приоткрылся рот, глаза закатились, и он, словно в замедленной съемке, неловко упал на пол.

В обморок.

— Серкан?!

Эда рухнула на колени рядом с ним, похлопывая его по щекам и пытаясь привести в чувство. Как всегда незаменимая Лейла принесла воды.

— Серкан, пожалуйста, открой глаза, — взмолилась она. Где-то за ее спиной Пырыл разгоняла работников, ворча, что Серкану нужен воздух и нечего нависать. Эда намочила платок и вытерла его лицо. — Серкан, — прошептала она, едва не плача. — Пожалуйста, проснись. Пожалуйста.

— Мне снится кошмар? — не раскрывая глаз спросил он.

— Что? Почему?

— Потому что я уверен, что собирался наговорить тебе гадостей. — Он приоткрыл один глаз, поморщился и сел, держась за голову. — Аллах-Аллах.

Проморгавшись, он уставился на ее ноги.

— Не стой коленями на полу. Во-первых, это вредно, во-вторых, ты знаешь сколько на нем грязи?

— Ну так и ты на нем не лежи, — возмутилась Эда автоматически, снова начала плакать и бросилась ему на шею.


	11. Пучина страсти

Когда Серкан в очередной раз нахмурил брови и поморщился, Эда не выдержала.

— Что? — Она даже отложила карандаш и откинулась на спинку стула. Серкан отмахнулся, переворачивая страницу.

— Ты не отвлекайся, — посоветовал он рассеяно. — Ты обещала Дефне-ханым закончить эскиз к понедельнику.

Эда фыркнула, складывая руки на груди и склонив голову на бок. Отросшая челка попала ей в глаза, и она раздраженно сдула ее, окончательно решив отложить эскиз. Наклонившись, она вытащила из сумки резинку и не особенно стараясь перехватила волосы в растрепанный пучок. Когда она выпрямилась, Серкан с укоризной смотрел на нее и, кажется, даже дулся.

— Сегодня же суббота, не будь занудой, пожалуйста.

Он поджал губы.

— Ну что? — снова спросила она. — Давай хотя бы попьем чаю?

Он захлопнул книгу, и Эда невольно улыбнулась. Безупречный Серкан Болат, сидевший в кресле ее гостиной с любовным романом, на обложке которого сплелись в тесном объятии томный брюнет в разорванной рубашке и девица невиданной анатомии, был до того абсурдной картиной, что она просто не выдержала. К слову, роман был ее, и она спокойно читала его, обнимая подушку, пока тетя Айфер не приоткрыла дверь ее спальни и с неодобрением сообщила, что пришел «Серкан-бей».

Ее отношение к нему мало согрелось, но она, кажется, смирилась.

Эда спустилась вниз, где «Серкан-бей» уже начал протаптывать дорожку в ковре прихожей, и спустя пять минут роман был изъят, а сама она усажена за стол в компании линеек и фотографий потрясающего — в смысле потенциала — пустыря возле только отстроенного дома, который она должна была превратить в роскошный сад.

Серкан сначала крутил книгу в руках, а потом как-то незаметно увлекся. Впрочем, судя по мелькавшему на его лице недоумению, не к добру.

Он вздохнул.

— Хорошо, давай попьем чай, — смирившись, согласился он, ослабляя узел галстука и бросая взгляд на кухню, откуда доносилось недовольное фырканье тети.

Эда чуть покачала головой, все еще улыбаясь.

— Только чай попьем, и ты закончишь эскиз, — предсказуемо добавил Серкан. Мысленно рассмеявшись, Эда, чмокнув его в ухо, выскользнула на кухню, и вернувшись оттуда с целым подносом, на котором оказался не только чайничек и чашки, но и два вида печенья, конфеты, маленькие треугольные пирожки с мясом, и большая деревянная тарелка, почти доверху наполненная орехами и изюмом.

Последовавший за ее возвращением тяжелый вздох Серкана остался без внимания, но не то, как Серкан внезапно замер. Эда успела увидеть, как чуть дернулось его горло. Его щеки слегка порозовели, и он улыбнулся.

— Что?

Он опустил глаза, как всегда, когда его слишком переполняли эмоции, и он не хотел этого показывать. Впрочем, он все еще улыбался, поэтому она не стала настаивать на ответе.

_(Эда автоматически выставила чашки ручками в одну сторону и положила ложки параллельно им. Чтобы было красиво. Но для ОКР Серкана это просто очень романтический жест)_

— Тетя ушла в цветочный, — объявила Эда, когда молчание, хоть и теплое, наполненное запахом мяты, которую она добавляла в чай, затянулось. Серкан кивнул и прикрыл глаза. Он ни за что бы не признался, но Айфер-ханым пугала его чуть ли не больше, чем сама Эда. — Я закончу эскиз, — добавила она, — а ты можешь взять в моей комнате другую книгу, если тебе так не нравится эта.

Скажем так, ответный взгляд Серкана был далек от веселья.

— Зачем ты вообще такое читаешь? — проворчал он.

Эда подняла брови.

— Чтобы… Расслабиться? — с легким недоумением ответила она, наливая ему чай и придвигая к нему орехи.

— Чтобы расслабиться, можно заняться йогой… — С тем же недовольным выражением сказал он. Эда фыркнула. — Хорошо, верховой ездой. Мы, кажется, об этом говорили…

Говорили, но шанса что-то сделать у них не было, потому что спустя несколько дней Серкан разбил ей сердце. Вспомнив об этом, они оба предпочли замолчать. Серкан уже пожалел, что вообще открыл рот.

Его горло дернулось.

— И вообще, что это за выражения такие, «пучина страсти»… — Уже практически себе под нос проговорил он, но она услышала. Эда начала кусать губы, чтобы не рассмеяться, даже чашку пришлось отставить, чтобы не подавиться.

— Это ты еще не дошел до «минного поля странных томлений»…

— Что?!

Лицо ее Робота было до того забавным, что Эда не выдержала и согнулась, расхохотавшись. Серкан, нервно дергая ногой, дождался, пока она не выпрямится и с каменным лицом ткнул пальцем в сторону стола, где лежал позабытый эскиз.

— Дефне-ханым…

— Дефне-ханым подождет до понедельника, — объявила Эда и потянула его за руку. Серкан встал, автоматически застегнув пиджак, и даже сделал несколько шагов за ней, пока не опомнился.

— Эда…

— Кажется, недавно ты жаловался, что был в моей спальне всего раз, — расправив воротничок его рубашки, вкрадчиво сказала Эда. — Пойдем, посмотришь, что там изменилось… Заодно я покажу тебе, что такое «пучина страсти», и как она помогает расслабиться…

_(Он очень хотел, чтобы она поскорее закончила рисунок, чтобы он смог бы увезти ее в загородный домик на все выходные. Впрочем…)_

Эда облизнула губы, скользнула рукой от его шеи к плечу и на затылок, мягко перебирая пальцами волосы, и потерлась щекой о его подбородок. Такая мягкая. Такая… Теплая…

Он не заметил, как сделал шаг, второй… Ступеньки…

_(Впрочем, Дефне-ханым действительно могла подождать до понедельника)_


	12. Эта сумасшедшая женщина

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Серкан подслушивает разговор Эды и Селин

Положим, он чувствовал себя виноватым. Слегка. Слегка! Да, пожалуй повышать голос не стоило. Может в принципе даже вступать в полемику не нужно было. Можно, например, общаться с этой сумасшедшей е-мэйлами…

Пожалуй, у этой идеи есть свой смысл, решил он, расправляя плечи и засовывая руки в карманы. Селин права. Зачем лишний раз трепать себе нервы? Поначалу он был растерян, затем зол, затем, когда он увидел, насколько Эда-ханым неуравновешенна, он начал жалеть ее. Просто удивительно, что она не развалила Art Life в его отсутствие. Да, и что-то нужно делать с акциями, эта ситуация просто не может продолжаться в этом ключе…

Лучше всего разобраться прямо сейчас. Он зайдет внутрь, они поговорят, как взрослые люди, и все _не будет_ так, как десять минут назад, когда он вышел из своего бывшего кабинета, в котором уже успела похозяйничать эта девица — разумеется, свое неудовольствие он тут же ей выразил — потирая щеку после очередной пощечины, оставив ее — в очередной раз — в слезах. После сделанного им предложения Селин она должна осознать, насколько он серьёзен. Ей нет больше причин оставаться в бюро. У него более, чем достаточно денег, чтобы выкупить ее акции. Все остаются в плюсе — он в покое, она — в достатке.

Поднявшись по лестнице и на всякий случай бросив на себя взгляд в зеркальную панель, чтобы убедиться, что щека не такая уж красная, Серкан занес руку, чтобы постучать, но остановился, заметив, что дверь и так приоткрыта, и внутри уже идет жаркий разговор, практически скандал, частью которого, к счастью, он не был.

— Я не говорила ему и слова неправды. Я просто предоставила ему факты, и он все решил сам, Эдаджим. Я уже говорила. Он просто наконец увидел свои ошибки.

Громкий фырк.

— Неужели, _Селинджим_? Да что же это за факты такие? Что ты вообще могла ему сказать?!

— Я. Не сказала. Ни слова. Неправды.

Хриплое:

— Правда? Дай мне предположить, что за правду ты там сложила. Как странно, что она владеет акциями. Она тебя изменила. Ты никогда не поступал так прежде. Ты перестал думать головой и руководствоваться логикой. Что-нибудь этакое? Может быть, что-нибудь про то, что все это было моим планом по отмщению за смерть родителей, нет? Это же твоя любимая тема! — Тут она сорвалась на крик. Серкан нахмурился, положив ладонь на стену, потому что ему показалось, что коридор слегка поплыл.

Ответ Селин был спокойным, почти холодным.

— Тебе лучше смириться и закрыть эту тему, Эда. Все кончено. Он любит меня. Он женится на мне.

Несколько секунд царило молчание.

Затем эта сумасшедшая женщина расхохоталась.

— Любит? Любит, Селин? В нем сейчас нет любви! В нем ничего нет, кроме страха и попытки выжить за счет возвращения к старым привычкам. — Серкан закатил глаза, но от движения тут же запульсировал затылок. Ну конечно, Эда-ханым прямо так хорошо его знает. Лучше бы за собой следила. Страх? Ему нечего бояться. — Любит? Этот _любящий_ мужчина сделал тебе предложение, не отрывая глаз от меня!

— Но женится он на мне.

— Мы обе прекрасно знаем, что если мужчина обещает, это далеко не значит, что он женится. Даже в день свадьбы. Даже за мгновение до того, как должен сказать да.

— Но он все равно женится на мне, — повторила Селин механически.

— А знаешь, что он говорил мне? Как он сделал предложение мне? — ядовито спросила Эда-ханым. Серкан невольно потянулся к двери, внезапно остро заинтересовавшись и не замечая, что потирает занывшую грудь. — Сказал, что с моим приходом в его жизнь пришли краски. Радуга. Что до меня он был машиной, которая качала кровь и курсировала с работы домой и обратно. Сказал, что всю жизнь искал самую яркую звезду и нашел ее во мне. — Она снова начала всхлипывать, Серкан ощутил смесь стыда из-за ее несдержанности и… Чего-то еще.

Чего-то еще, что заставило его согнуться пополам от разрывающей грудь боли.

_…Заставила меня увидеть другие горизонты. Перевернула мою жизнь…_

— Сказал, что между нами невидимые наручники, и что никто не заставит нас отпустить руки. Н-никто нас не раз… Разделит.

— Значит, он нарушил свое обещание. Жизнь — это не сказка, Эдаджим. Могла бы уже к этому привыкнуть.

Долгая, долгая пауза, которую нарушали только редкие всхлипы, которые вскоре утихли.

— Ты не думала, — слегка в нос спросила Эда, — что будет, когда он в один прекрасный день откроет глаза и _вспомнит_? Тебе все равно?! Как было все равно два месяца, что ты продержала его в какой-то глуши, промывая ему мозги? Селин, _неужели ты не отвратительна сама себе?!_

— Я ничего не промывала, ему нужно было восстановиться.

— Почему? Думаешь, что он не вспомнит никогда? Потому что не вспомнил за эти два месяца? Он сейчас дома. Он в привычной обстановке. Здесь все напоминает ему о том, какой он на самом деле. Он не перестал быть Серканом, который оплатил операцию Лейлы или который каждый год играет на гитаре, потому что обещал брату! Он все еще тот Серкан, который от одиночества сам научился показывать фокусы, и который переехал в родительский дом, чтобы его мать не была одна! Этот Серкан все еще внутри него, он жив и он любит меня!

— Тебе стоит попить успокоительное, Эда. У тебя истерика.

Как ни странно, Серкан сам чувствовал, что еще немного, что он ввалится в кабинет, с воплями требуя ответы. Откуда она знает про фокусы? Об этом не знал никто — еще бы, это так по-детски, что он был уверен, что это уничтожит его репутацию, кому бы он не рассказал. Ни Энгину, ни родителям. Знал разве только Сириус, но Сириус, даже несмотря на всю эту непонятно откуда взявшуюся любовь к Эде, не смог бы рассказать об этом. И обещание Альпу…

Кто она, черт побери, такая?

— Ты раскрыла ему глаза на его ошибки?! Как насчет твоих? Ты не говорила ему, что причина по которой я сейчас владею акциями — это ты? Что это ты за его спиной продала их на сторону, потому что ты простерлась перед ним и предложила ему себя, а он отказался?

Что?

— Я продала акции, потому что собиралась начать новую жизнь.

— Ну да. С Феритом. С Феритом, которого готова была бросить за день до свадьбы, стоило только Серкану поманить, — с сарказмом напомнила Эда. — Будет иронично, если Серкан, как и Ферит, придет в себя как раз в тот момент, когда ты с торжеством будешь ждать «да», а получишь в ответ пустые глаза и очередного бросившего тебя мужчину. Хорошо, что ты такой прекрасный пиарщик, Селин, второй раз погасить такой скандал будет сложно. Да, кстати. А Серкан знает про твои танцы с репортерами и Кааном?

Что?!

— Ты не рассказала ему, что опустилась до того, чтобы залезть в чужую сумочку, как обыкновенная воровка? Что? Что ты так на меня смотришь? После дефиле в зале не было тебя и Эфе, но ему не было смысла мешать нашему с Серканом примирению. Вся ложь рано или поздно выходит наружу, Селин. Выйдет и вся твоя, — прорычала Эда. — И знаешь, что будет тогда? Тогда он снова наденет мне на палец кольцо! Мы будем злиться, ругаться, мы сделаем друг другу больно еще не раз, и я никогда не забуду того, что он наговорил мне, и сейчас не знаю, как прощу, но мы все равно будем вместе. Не потому, что не будет выбора, не потому, что я обманула его в уязвимый момент и привязала к себе от отчаянья. Я не настолько жалкая, как ты! Я скорее удавлюсь, чем воспользуюсь любимым мужчиной, чтобы потешить свое эго.

Она так тяжело дышала, что Серкан слышал это.

Впрочем, может быть, это были его собственные судорожные попытки вдохнуть.

— Это очень красивая речь, — нарушила молчание Селин. — Правда, она не имеет никакого значения. Названные в твою честь звезды и помадные поцелуйчики на зеркале, жалкие истерики, коробки с фотографиями, наручники и попытки зацеловать его до возвращения памяти. Ничто из этого не имеет значения. Серкан — мой.

— Знаешь, в самом начале Серкан говорил, что ты практически идеальная женщина. Умная. Воспитанная.

Селин усмехнулась.

— Он уже тогда знал, что мы идеально подходим друг к другу.

— Нет, думаю, он даже не представлял, какая ты на самом деле сукa.

Серкан, все еще комкая рубашку на пульсирующей груди, толкнул дверь и как в замедленном движении увидел, как Селин заносит руку, но прежде чем он успел остановить ее, кулак Эды уже технически безупречно — не он ли сам ставил ей руку, интересно? — влетел в лицо Селин.

Та взвыла, потеряв равновесие, и боком плюхнулась на стул для посетителей, зажимая нос. Эда Йылдыз, раскрасневшаяся, с растрепанным волосами, смерила его взглядом, не упустив то, как он держится за сердце — напомните, почему он все еще не обратился к Дилек-ханым, сердечные болезни — это очень опасно — подняла подбородок и степенным шагов вышла из кабинета, на пороге бросив, чтобы Селин прислала ей счет за врача, и, если что, кто ее адвокат, она в курсе.

_Какая-то сумасшедшая только что разбила твоей невесте нос._

Ее нужно успокоить и приложить что-нибудь холодное. Скорее всего, выпить обезболивающее. Действительно, будет не лишним показаться врачу.

А потом у него будет для Селин несколько довольно непростых вопросов.


End file.
